


This Is More Than A Love Song

by Macklef0rd



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklef0rd/pseuds/Macklef0rd
Summary: Robb and Theon have been secretly dating for a year, but now Theon will be away for the summer. Robb wants them exclusive, but Theon thinks it would be better if they were more open.Inspired by T Swifts "Trouble."





	This Is More Than A Love Song

Theon always left for the summer. That was far from new, this time it was different though. the Iron Islands was the Greyjoy family summer home. His father suggested a fishing expedition, and for whatever reason Theon took him up on the suggestion. Why he picked that over a holiday with the Starks, Robb wasn’t sure. A part of him didn’t even want to know. They were a team, and three months was a long time to go without seeing each other. They had FaceTime, and phones but things were never the same that way, and distance was not the way Robb planned to test the already stormy waters of their relationship.

They started from humble beginnings. A brief altercation on the playground. Sansa had run up to him in tears because some stupid git stuck gum in her hair. Catelyn ever the vigilant mother, had tracked him down, and after a phone call with Balon Theon was sent over with a jar of peanut butter and had to remove the offensive minty glob himself. Robb’s father Ned believed in strict disciplinary action and those who commit the offense should be the one to set it right again. His half brother Jon insisted the trait came from their father's career as a policeman. The whole family did their best to uphold such honorable standards, but they ran into some pitfalls. Sansa forgave him albeit with some reluctance, and despite everyone's insistence that the two boys be kept apart their rebellious nature was a force to be reckoned with.   
Stereotypical it might have been they were friends to lovers. Secret lovers, if Robb was honest with himself. His other half wasn’t ready to come out yet. Robb understood that. Theon’s father had some really shit point of views when it came to life. Theon being a bisexual disaster wouldn’t go over well. He felt like he brought shame onto his family as it were, and to admit to Balon that he and Robb’s relationship revolved around so much more than girls and parties would risk too much, and that would be if Theon caught dear old dad on a ‘good day.’ A good day is he cooked up a tv dinner and didn’t lay a hand on him.   
Robb’s phone vibrated on the desk. He put aside the pen and pushed the high Valyrian homework to the side. 

Theon:  
Would it be okay if I asked Ros to Prom? You can ask Jeyne. I see the way you look at her. ;)  
As if the emoji made anything better.  
Robb:  
Is this why you suggested an open relationship awhile back?  
Theon:  
I thought it would make things easier on you when I go away for the summer. You won’t have to wait around for me… You can figure things out you know?  
Jeyne was a cute girl, that he couldn’t deny. She never made his heart skip a beat, or make him double take when he saw her sitting in the bleachers. Theon had that devil may care attitude, and talent when it came to the feign interest in Robb Stark.  
“Best friends for life.” Everyone said. If only they knew the true nature of the friendship. Most people didn’t get to see the two of them walk hand in hand, or snuggled up together on his bed. Hours of forgotten homework. Excuses to come over for ‘group projects’. If group projects meant stolen kisses and chapstick challenges Robb and Theon were well versed in that area. It would be the only A+ Theon Greyjoy ever received in his life. Shame the report card had to be reduced to a secret.  
Did he even care? A ridiculous question. Of course, Theon cared! Just maybe not in the way Robb wanted him to. That was the trouble with Greyjoys. They had fun, knew how to throw parties, and turn a rather dull night into an unforgettable one, but once that sun rose the sea lead their hearts and pulled them away. Pulled Theon away because he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and set standards too high to let himself be anything but a Greyjoy.  
Robb knew little of Theon’s brothers, but he was aquatinted with his sister well enough. Nobody ever spoke of the brothers that died in the war though. That’s all Robb knew in fact. War veterans that never made it home. If what Uncle Robert told him was true, Balon was never the same after. He was never a delight to be around, but the death of his sons took an already cruel man, and only succeeded in the creation of the monster they all had the misfortune to encounter today.   
His phone vibrated again in his hand. Shit, he’d waited too long to give Theon an answer.  
Theon:  
I’ll take that as you don’t really fancy the idea.  
Robb:  
Sorry, I was doing homework and got lost in my own thoughts.  
It wasn’t a lie. He was lost in thought.  
Theon:  
Homework over me? :/ I see how it is Robb. Some things are just more important!!!  
The messaged reeked of Theon’s usual sarcasm but did little to lighten the mood. Robb had to type something or else it would look suspect. For now, he simply tapped the A on his keyboard. The little dots would appear and buy him a little more time while he thought up a response.  
…

Those little dots mocked him. Such a gesture made Robb wonder if Theon had the same idea. No, that wasn’t his style. Theon was probably going through the gifs in his phone. Or one of those stupid Memes. They made Theon laugh for hours. He tried to get Jon into them, but he didn’t seem to get the appeal.  
Sure enough, he was right. A gif appeared and somehow fit the mood. The one with the man on the couch crying. Theon was such a stupid idiot. But he was Robbs idiot, and this is the fate he knew would befall him. Still didn’t make it hurt any less. His throat tightened, and tears threatened to spill over. Robb sniffed.  
“Stupid allergies.” He blamed the open window and the summer air, and the imaginary pollen that didn’t come anywhere near the floor. He couldn’t blame Theon.   
Robb:  
I guess it’s a good idea.  
It was if Then wasn’t ready, and Prom was a very public declaration. Excuse after excuse. Anything that could take the blame off the man of his dreams.  
Robb:  
At least you’re keeping it within the Redhead spectrum. ;)  
Theon:  
Don’t flatter yourself, Robb. It’s common knowledge that redheads make the best bedwarmers.  
Bedwarmers? Is that all they were? Two mates with too much time, and not enough experience with serious relationships to know the difference.   
Robb opened up his camera and took a selfie. The ‘allergies’ gave it a nice effect. Robb almost looked like Theon had ripped his heart to pieces with his runny nose, and watery eyes  
Robb:  
You wound me, Greyjoy.  
Theon:   
If you give me fifteen minutes I can drive over and give you something to really cry about.  
Robb wiped at his eyes. Pathetic. This was why his mother warned him to never trust a Greyjoy. His mother wasn’t wrong very often, but this one time he prayed to the old gods and the new that this time Catelyn was wrong.  
Robb:  
Sounds good to me. Mum is making Spaghetti and meatballs.  
Theon:  
Again?  
Robb:  
Its the only thing Rickon will eat. Ever since she rolled his meatballs in the cheese and built him snowmen via toothpicks he refuses to eat anything else for dinner.  
Theon:  
I’ll pick something up on the way there. You want anything?  
Robb:  
No thanks. I’m not sick of it just yet.  
Theon:  
Suit yourself! I’ll pick you up a coffee though. You’re gonna need it.  
Robb:  
Thanks, Theon.  
Theon:  
Anytime <3

The heart emoji wasn’t new, and it was just a typing quirk of Theon’s. But Robb wanted to convince himself that it was different for them.   
“Robb,” His father called up the stairs. “Your mother says Dinner is ready.”  
“Alright Dad, I’ll be right there!”  
Robb blew his nose and as he reached over to toss the soiled tissue in the bin a loud crash filled his ears. The sound that nobody ever wanted to hear. A week old iPhone X left on the edge of a desk, unguarded and unprotected, now laid on the floor, screen side down.  
“Fuck!”  
Defeated, he picked up the phone and turned it over. The damage wasn’t too terrible, but the crack right down the center of Theon’s stupid sarcastic heart did little to ease the fear of what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was invited to a theon appreciation discord server. I was also watching the super over dramatic music video of trouble by T Swift. Thus, this fic was born. Is it a little dramatic? Sure, but so is the beautiful piece that inspired the art.  
> And hey, I had fun with it.


End file.
